Rapprochement intime
by happiness-wonderland
Summary: Leurs pères n'ont pas pû s'aimer. Car il y avait eu la guerre, car il y avait eu le sang, car il y avait eu un avant. Scorpius à une mission. Se rapprocher de ce drôle d'être, afin de pouvoir parler à Harry Potter. Seulement, tomber amoureux n'était pas dans le plan.. Cela aurait pû être facile, si Scorpius n'avait pas autant de regret, et un fantôme dans le coeur.


**Disclaimer; Rien ne m'appartient. A part peut être deux ou trois personnages. J.K Rowling est la seule à flatter.**

**Pairing; ScorpiusxAlbus. La Drarry n'est que légèrement sous-entendu, étant donné la situation de Draco, que vous découvrirez si vous lisez ce chapitre.  
**

**Raiting; M, je pense. Mais pas pour toute suite.  
**

**Genre; Drama, Romance. **

**Note de l'auteur;**

**La correction, et ça ne change pas, et pour moi, vu que je trouve pas de bêta. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et la suite de mes deux autres histoires sont en cours. **

**Merci de suivre, laisser une review, ou tout simplement de lire.**

‗‗‗‗

‗‗‗

‗‗

‗

**Se demander simplement si on aime est déjà la preuve qu'on a cessé d'aimer.**

_· Carlos Ruiz Zafon._

_‗_

_‗‗_

_‗‗‗_

_‗‗‗‗  
_

_Prologue:_

« Quand je te regarde, je ressens cette haine, ce dégoût au fin fond de mon être. Pas pour toi, Dieu que je t'aime. Mais quand je pose mes yeux sur ton visage délicatement dessiné sur ton air froid et tes yeux durs, un goût amer se dépose sur mes lèvres. Je m'étais toujours promis, à ton âge, que jamais tu ne serais comme moi. Tu aurais le droit d'être toi, de sourire, de rire, d'être modeste. Tu n'aurais pas eu à porter ce lourd masque des Malfoy, qui a fini par me bouffer. Mais quand je t'ai vu, sortir du corps de cette femme qui me laissait indifférent, j'ai senti mon coeur se serrer. Tu étais mon fils, une partie de moi. Avec tes grands yeux gris, ton visage doux et ta bouche en coeur. À ta vue, mon coeur lui a hurlé: merci. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te blesser. Par les autres. La vie est une salope, les gens presque autant. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir je t'ai appris à te blesser toi-même.

Pourtant, je le vois parfois, ton visage. Je le devine sous tes "pères" neutres, sous tes sourires arrogants. Tu es un être doux. Dans mes plus beaux rêves, je te vois rire, je te vois sourire. Je te vois fier d'être mon fils. Tu n'es pas moi. Souviens-en-toi, toute ta vie. À chacun de tes pas. Tu n'es pas moi. J'aurais aimé que tu sois fier de ton père, pas qu'on murmure sur ton passage: "fils de mangemort". J'aurais aimé, que ton regard ne soit pas hostile en se posant sur mon bras que j'aurais rêvé vierge.

Tu es mon fils, mon petit bébé. Et tu le savais. Je le voyais dans tes yeux inquiets. On le savait. Tu pensais que j'étais malade. Mais non, les souvenirs, Scorpius. Les souvenirs. Ils ont finis par me tuer. Par me ronger, doucement. Et je pars, plein de remords. Et je pars, en te laissant un héritage sali, et une lettre fade.

J'aurais dû mourir ce soir-là. Le soir de la bataille final. Je serais mort en héros. Je ne serais pas mort en lâche, dans le camp de personne, fuyant. Lâche. Moi, qui admirais le courage des Gryffondors. Mais je ne t'aurais pas eu. Je ne te t'aurais pas vu grandir. Je ne t'aurais pas vu t'embellir. Je n'aurais pas découvert une profonde intelligence, une drôle de douceur enfouie, et une ouverture d'esprit que je ne possédais pas à ton âge.

Il y a cent mille choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites. Cent mille choses, que je ne te dirais jamais. Car la vie est trop courte, mon coeur est trop mort. Mais il y a quelque chose, que j'ai toujours voulu te dire. "Appelle-moi papa." C'est peut-être un peu trop tard, mais je ne te connais. J'ai appris à lire sous ton masque, à défaut d'avoir pu éviter le mien. Tu le feras. Et je serais plus là pour te voir. Tu le feras, tu me nommeras papa. Et je serais là, dans ton coeur, au-dessus de toi, à te fixer, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Je partirais avec mes secrets en enfer. Ne vas pas sur ma tombe, je n'en veux même pas. Je veux partir plus loin. Mais je pars heureux. Heureux de te savoir en vie, en pleine santé. Et désespéré de ne pas pouvoir te raconter ta naissance, les souvenirs de toi enfant, où je chassais les monstres sous ton lit. De ne pas t'avoir montré Paris. Car j'adore Paris. De ne pas t'avoir dit je t'aime. De ne pas t'avoir montré une photo de ta mère. De ne pas t'avoir raconté la guerre, telle que je l'ai vu sous mes yeux d'enfants. De ne pas t'avoir parlé de ta grand-mère, grande femme. D'être partie trop tôt. De ne jamais pouvoir être grand-père. De ne plus attendre désespérément ces moments où tu quittes Poudlard pour tes vacances.

J'aurais voulu t'apprendre ce qu'un père apprend à un fils. Te parler de fille, de garçon. De partager des fous rires autour du feu.

Mais je ne suis pas le père idéal. Je ne suis même pas un bon père. Je suis même pas un être bon. Je suis pourri. Pourri par les règles, pourri par cette éducation que je t'ai presque inculqué, pourri par les souvenirs, pourri par les remords, pourri par la marque qui se dessine sur mon bras. Tu méritais mieux, tu méritais tout. Si j'ai tenu, ces dernières années, c'est grâce à toi. Toi, ma seule raison de vivre.

Il faut finir cette lettre, et pourtant je ne t'ai pas encore dit ce que je voulais te dire. Il y a eu tellement. Cela fait seize ans, que tu es là, dans ma vie. Pourtant, c'était comme si c'était hier. Le temps est passé trop vite, et j'ai redouté ce moment. Non pas car j'avais peur de la mort, mais car je te laissais ici, toi, mon petit coeur, mon petit bébé.

J'ai peur, peur pour toi. Peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver, dans ce monde de brutes, moi qui serais plus là pour te protéger.

Peur, car tu me ressembles. Tu n'as personne. Tu n'as que Morgan, et c'est entièrement ma faute.

Je vais finir cette lettre, pas sûr de réussir à la finir si je m'étale encore, la faucheuse s'avançant à grand pas.

Dis à Harry Potter que je l'aime. Rapproches-toi de son fils, dis-lui. Avoue ce que je n'ai jamais dit. Fais le pour moi, pour mon coeur. Car je l'aime, comme j'aurais dû aimé ta mère/

Tu sais, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte. On la sent arriver, la mort. Elle s'infiltre doucement, en nous. Refroidis notre coeur, notre corps. Je la sens, prendre vie en moi, doucement. Alors, cela expliquera mon écriture tremblante. Je n'ai rien à dire à personne. Je retrouverais des gens, là-haut. Des gens, à qui il faut que je dise des choses. Ma mère, Pansy, Théodore. Il ne manque qu'à dire à Blaise, et Morgan que je les aime.

Ma dernière pensée est pour toi, comme elles l'ont toutes étés depuis ta naissance.

Pleure, souris, ris, aime, adore, respire, vis. Fais pour moi toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais osé faire au grand jour. Fais ce que j'ai toujours refoulé. Vis pour moi, mais surtout, surtout, vis pour toi.

**Ton père, qui t'aime, et qui vieillera pour toujours sur toi.** »

Les larmes lui brouillent la vue, s'écrasent sur l'encre, l'étalant par endroits. Il pleure, sans avoir honte. Il pleure, sans se cacher. Il pleure, face à la mort. Le papier qu'il tient étroitement contre son buste s'échappe, ses mains comme le reste de son corps, se faisant trop tremblantes. Il a mal, là, face au corps vide de son père, un verre de whisky pur feu brisé, un triste sourire accroché à ses lèvres incolore, l'alcool tâchant le tapis en daim. Il meurt, les larmes dévalants ses joues lisses sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Doucement, il s'approche vers le corps, s'attendant presque à le voir bouger. Ses lèvres se posent sur le front du défunt, avant de lui fermer les yeux.

Il s'assoit au pied du fauteuil en cuir, le regard embué posé sur le visage sans vie de sa seule famille. Il reste là, des heures durant, attendant un quelconque mouvement. Priant un Dieu auquel il n'avait jamais cru. Pleurant des larmes qu'il n'a jamais deviné l'existence. Espérant sans espoir. Il veux parler, mais ses lèvres tremblantes ne laissent passer aucun son. Il reste là, toute la nuit. Le lendemain, alors que la fatigue l'écrase, il prend délicatement le corps froid de celui qui appellerait à présent "papa" et le porte à son lit. Lui caressant les cheveux, il murmure à son oreille de partir en paix, entre deux je t'aime... Écho à jamais inentendu.  
Comme s'il avait peur de réveiller le manoir à présent vide, il descends les escaliers en ébène en silence, les larmes sillonnant encore ses joues, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Un téléphone moldu est accroché dans l'entrée, outil indispensable de tous les sorciers. Il compose un numéro de ses doigts tremblants.

-Allô ?

La voix de son meilleur ami lui arrache quelques larmes, alors qu'il serre le téléphone à l'en briser. Il ne rêve donc pas. Tout cela était donc réel. À cette pensée, un sanglot bruyant secoue son corps, inquiet, son meilleur ami demande d'une voix douce ;

-Scorpius ...?

Pour la première fois depuis la vieille, un son passe la barrière de ces lèvres, un murmure tremblant, de sa voix enrouée de larmes.

-Mon...papa...

Un silence choqué s'ensuit, quelques secondes défilantes. La réponse fuse contre son oreille, perturbée, inquiète.

-Moi et papa, on arrive, Scorpius. Attends-nous, ne fais rien de stupide, on est là toute suite.

La tonalité lui répond, et pour la première fois depuis la découverte de son père, un hurlement de douleur lui échappe. Son papa...


End file.
